clusterfckfandomcom-20200214-history
Nour Asirah
Nour Asirah is an exiled member of the Felinoid species of the planet Panth'eria. Biography Nour is the youngest child of Sereka Daka and Qai'ro Asirah, both members of higher nobility within the Felinoid society. She has one older brother and one older sister, Dereio Asirah and Krisa Asirah. Both were married into other noble families when Nour was still a kitten and so she grew up under the supervision of a nanny. Her father spent most of his days at the High Council, Panth'eria's highest government. Her mother was more concerned with society gossip and family appearances to care for her youngest child, who had been the result of an unwanted pregnancy. From a young age, Nour was a rebel. She preferred fighting with her brother over grooming her fur with her sister and defied all standards of decency, to a point Sereka no longer allowed Nour to accompany her in public. From then on, Nour's world became limited to her room in the family home, or their garden. There, she found an escape in reading fantasty and adventure novels that her nanny provided for her. At the age of nine, Nour was determined to break away from the protectionist and isolationist Felinoid society and travel the universe in search for adventure. Two years later, she decided her life goal would be to become the first Felinoid Space Cop. However, her plans were thwarted by her mother, who wanted to marry her youngest child into a noble family, as she had done with her two other children. She found the perfect match for Nour in Sitko Abas'o, a nobleman three years Nour's senior. Nour protested and pleaded with her father to change her mother's mind, but to no avail. On her fourteenth birthday, she was formally introduced to Sitko. She remained distant and unwilling to engage with the other Felinor, but Sitko fell madly in love with Nour that night. She was everything his previous lovers hadn't been and he vowed to be hers forever. Four days later, they were married in a large ceremony, attended by the most important Felinoid nobility. Nour and Sitko moved into Sitko's parental home, which he had inherited after his father's death. Nour kept her distance at all times, causing their marriage to never be consummated, much to her mother's dismay. Realizing his new wife was unhappy in their marriage and longing for a life that included more than society balls and pointless gossip, he offered her a deal. He would support her in her attempt to join the Space Cops and allow her to pursue her career for six months. If she failed, she would return to him. If she succeeded, he would continue to support her. Nour grabbed the opportunity with both hands and left Panth'eria. Three months later, The Great Escape took place and Nour was discharged. In an attempt to escape further prosecution and shame, she disappeared into the great vastness of the universe, never to return to her homeworld again. Along the way, she met the crew of the Julian and decided to join them, hoping she would get to see the universe after all.Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Browse